Couples Retreat AU
by onceeverystory
Summary: The Couples go on a vacation. Some relationships will end and others will begin. And a special surprise will come in the end.


**Title: **Couples Retreat AU

**Characters: **Emma, August, Tamara, Greg, Neal, Regina, Aurora, Hook, Mulan, Phillip, Charming, Snow, Ruby, Dr. Whale, Jefferson, Kathryn

**Summary: **The couples go on a vacation. Some relationships will end and others will begin. And a special surprise will come in the end.

**Copyright: **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

**Author's Note: **I thought that this would be a fun little fic to write.

"Alright everyone, load up the car." August tells all of his friends.

Earlier in the week, August won a contest for him and his friends to go on vacation to Hawaii. But it was an "COUPLES ONLY" vacation.

"While we are on this trip, I want no nonsense from you Jefferson." Kathryn said as she loaded her things in the car.

"Don't worry. The sooner this trip is over the sooner we can go back to hating each other."

If there was an unlikely pair to pair with, it was Kathryn and Jefferson. Both could not stand each other. Kathryn thought Jefferson was a crazy wack job and Jefferson thought Kathryn was a needy control freak. But it was a "couples" vacation so in order to go, they had to act like a couple.

"Oh quit bickering you two." Regina says while coming down the stairs. She had two big suitcases in her hands. "If there is one couple who is paired wrong, it's me. I'm paired with the creepy new guy Greg."

"Hey, I'm not creepy." Greg says while coming down, luggage in tow. "And I'm not exactly peachy keen about us being paired together either."

Regina rolls her eyes.

"Well the sooner we get going, the sooner we can leave."

"Well why would we want to leave? I want to stay there forever." Tamara comes down from the stairs.

Greg's mouth flew wide open at how beautiful Tamara was. He was in awe of her. He wished he was paired up with her instead of Regina. But unfortunately, she was with Neal.

Regina nudged Greg. "Close your mouth." Greg closed his mouth.

"Sadly we can't stay there forever Tamara." Jefferson said.

"Well I want to. I'm already in a relationship, so why not?" She shrugged.

"Because the vacation is only two weeks." Neal comes down with both his and Tamara's luggage. "If we want to stay longer, we have to pay extra and I don't think August would like that very much."

"Okay." Tamara pulls Neal down for a kiss. "Maybe next time."

Greg made a gagging face as Tamara kissed Neal on the lips.

"Please Hook, I don't want any 'hanky panky' while we are on this trip." Aurora said.

"Oh sure, I'm just drown myself in Rum and just hope that I'll have great time." Hook rolls his eyes.

"So you got paired with him, huh?" Kathryn said to Aurora.

"Yes, only because Philip and Mulan thought it would be best if they go together."

"Or maybe they just like each other."

"You're crazy."

"Suit yourself."

"They don't like each other. They're going as friends and only friends."

Kathryn raises her hands in defense. "Okay, okay. Whatever you say."

Aurora had her suspicions about Phillip and Mulan ever since Phillip woke her up from many years of sleep. Things just weren't the same after that. Mulan would act weird towards Phillip and Phillip would act weird towards Mulan. She knew something was going on but decided not to act on it.

Then Mulan and Phillip came down; holding hands and laughing at one another.

"Is your suspicion even higher now?" Kathryn whispered to Aurora.

"No. They're just practicing being a couple, that's all." Aurora gulped.

To be honest, that scared her. Maybe Phillip and Mulan did like each other. Maybe they were really a couple.

"Trust me Ruby, we'll have a great time." Dr. Whale says while coming down the stairs with both hands filled with luggage. "I know I might not be the best partner but I'm sure we'll have fun. Won't we Ruby? Won't we have fun?"

"Yes. If you would button that hole under your nose once in a while."

"What hole?" Dr. Whale cocked his head in confusion.

Ruby rolls her eyes and starts heading towards the car.

"Wouldn't this be nice Charming? Two weeks away from this crazy place. We can finally get that alone time that we've always wanted." Snow pulls him closer.

"I'm way ahead of you." Charming sealed it with a kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Okay, okay guys. Save it for Hawaii." Emma says with her arm around Henry.

Both Charming and Snow break from the kiss and headed towards the car.

"Be good for Geppetto, Blue, Rumple, and Belle, alright?"

"Why do I have to stay here? Why can't I go?" Henry whined.

"Because this is for couples' only, your too young. Besides Belle, Rumple, Blue, and Geppetto aren't going. You can have fun with them."

Henry sighed. "Okay."

"Good. I love you kid." Emma pulls him in for a hug.

"So are we all ready to go?" August comes out holding luggage.

"Yes, we're waiting on you, Wood." Jefferson said.

'Wood' was the nickname Jefferson called August. August hated it. It was a friend thing but it annoyed August.

August's smile soon went away. "Starting way too early Jefferson." August heads down the stairs and puts his luggage in the car.

Jefferson smiles.

Emma chuckled and turned her attention back to Henry. "Bye kid." Emma gave Henry one last hug before heading towards the car. Henry turned around and went back into the house.

Emma felt bad for leaving Henry but she wanted to spend some time with August and her friends. Sure, she loved Henry and the role of motherhood but sometimes she wanted a break from it all and this was the perfect time.

A few minutes later, everyone was in the car abd headed towards Hawaii.


End file.
